


Necktie

by sideways_hedgehog



Series: Sideways' Somewhat Self-indulgent Sanders Sides Stories [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, I think I'm funny, M/M, No beta we duck out like virgil, attempted humor, is this fluff?, logan needs to stop replacing reasoning with clothing, oh my god remus what did you do to his tie, or well, probably not, ummmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideways_hedgehog/pseuds/sideways_hedgehog
Summary: Everyone's sick of Logan ending his debates with his accessories and some of them decide to do something about it.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone, if you squint
Series: Sideways' Somewhat Self-indulgent Sanders Sides Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107758
Kudos: 24





	Necktie

After Logan had, once again, used his tie to end a debate Janus was very done. 

When the others sank out to the commons to relax after the days mandatory crisis he went to Logan's room. Quickly and silently he found his stash of ties -why did he have so many?- and switched one out with a dark blue tie covered in rubber ducks. Lets see if Logan would still point to his tie during debates now.

As he was about to sink into his room the door opened and he came face to face with Roman. Holding a finger to his lips he winked before slipping out of the room with a conspiritory smile and an affectionate shoulder bump.

Roman headed to the draw next and replaced yet another tie. This one was covered in characters from The Office. Chuckling to himself at Janus' choice and the chaos that would likely ensue he snuck back out the door. 

After hearing Logans door shut and footsteps heading away Virgil opened the door and snuck across the hall, tie in hand. As he was about to switch it with one of Logan's he noticed there was only one left untouched. Eyes wide he replaced the final one with a yellow tie covered in cartoon spiders. As he left the room he heard raised voices from the commons.

Walking back to the shared space it became clear that Remus was back and causing mayhem after a day in the imagination. One of the sofas was upturned and there was a knife in one of the cushions, another one was covered in a rather unappealing greenish-gray sludge. The thing that had caught Virgil, Roman and Janus' attention however was that Logan's tie seemed to be sentient and the man himself looked on in a mixture of horror and awe as it ate some pens off to the side of the room. 

Virgil, Roman and Janus met eyes and started laughing uncontrollably.


End file.
